Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Avalanche and addonitial help by Studio Gobo, Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel and LucasArts. Coming this Fall 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. Brodie's Australian Racers Characters NOTE: All 16 Playable characters. Default Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan (the main protagonist and narrator) *Teila Richards (the main deuteragonist) *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (the main tritagonist) *Benjaimi Lake (the secondary tritagonist) *Alison Treay-Buchanan (the main tetartagonist) *Codylee Nelson (the secondary tetartagonist) *Scott Buchanan (the supporting protagonist) *Kenny Harris (the secondary supporting protagonist) *Luke Treay (the third supporting protagonist) *Jaxon Harris (the supporting deuteragonist) *Melissa Warren (the supporting tritagonist) *Sandra Buchanan (the supporting tetertagonist) *Toni Buchanan (the major supporting protagonist) *Jennifer Treay (the major supporting deuteragonist) *Fiona Sommerville (the major supporting tritagonist) *Chloe Carruthers (the third tritagonist) Unlockable Characters *Brad Buchanan (the third protagonist) *Susan Bennett (the secondary deuteragonist) *Anthony John Buchanan (the minor protagonist) *Lawrence Cocky Buchanan (the minor deuteragonist) *Betsy Delis Manusu (the minor tritagonist) *Shane Nelson (the main antagonist) *Faith Adams (the secondary antagonist) *John Treay (the supporting antagonist) Playable Disney Characters Commentator *Magic Mirror *Mike the Microphone *Decoe (guest commentator) *Becoe (guest commentator) *Vanilla the Rabbit (guest commentator) *Various Moogles (guest commentators) *Omachao (guest commentator) Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *O.W.C.A Training Track *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden Unlockable *Angel Grove *Muppet Studios *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Sydney Circuit *Brisbane Circuit *Newcastle Circuit *Tuggerah Circuit *Gosford Circuit *Woy Woy Circuit *Gold Coast Circuit Guest Tracks *Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) *Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Emerald Town (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Hotring (Grand Theft Auto) *N. Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) *Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon) *Mega City (Mega Man) Voices *Chris Evans as Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Hayden Panettiere as Chloe Carruthurs, Teila Richards, Kairi, Xion and Penny *Willa Holland as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan and Aqua *Stephen Amell as Benjaimi Lake *Jodi Benson as Alison Treay Buchanan, Toni Buchanan, Melissa Warren, Ariel, Belle, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite and Lady *Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay and Brad Buchanan *Mark Hamill as Scott Buchanan and Luke Skywalker *Linda Larkin as Codylee Nelson, Jennifer Treay, Susan Bennett, Fiona Sommerville and Jasmine *Bette Midler as Sandra Buchanan, Faith Adams and Georgette *Judi Dench as Betsy Delis Manusu and Mrs. Calloway *Tim Curry as Anthony John Buchanan, Kenny Harris and Darth Sidious *Christopher Lloyd as Lawrence Cocky Buchanan, Master Xehanort, Merlock and Judge Doom *Hugo Weaving as Shane Nelson and The Firebird *Michael Cera as Cody *Britt McKillip as Jenny Foxworth, Olivia Flaversham and Marie *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother, Fauna and Duchess *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula, Shenzi, Hera and Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, and Sleepy *Jason Marsden as Max Goof, Oliver and Tino Tonitini *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Sir Ector, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Boomer, Professor Ratigan, Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, Fagin, Sykes, King Triton, Percival C. McLeach, Jafar, Razoul, Ed and Ray *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Billy West as Rayman *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *Natalie Portman as Padme Amidala *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Ludwig Von Drake *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Robby Benson as Beast *Khary Payton as Bernard and Rafiki *Bryce Dallas Howard as Miss Bianca *Hynden Walch as Alice and Wendy Darling *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera *Craig Ferguson as Owl *James Horan as Scar *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai and Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America and Sonic the Hedgehog *Nolan North as Deadpool and Green Goblin *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia *Laura Bailey as Eilonwy, Black Widow, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Serah Farron and Gamora *Travis Oates as Piglet *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Jumba and Chuck Thorndyke *Billy Zane as Ansem *Troy Baker as Hawkeye and Loki *Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Sean Schemmel as Metal Knuckles *Josh Keaton as Young Hercules, Christopher Thorndyke and Rock "Megaman" Volnutt *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *James Spader as Ultron *James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *Cam Clarke as Simba *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *Ewan McGregor as Robin Hood and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Tara Strong as Jane Darling and Ingrid Third *Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore *Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom *Corey Burton as Dale, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, 1959 King Stefan, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Doc Hudson, Count Dooku and Magic Mirror *Sharlto Copley as Live-Action King Stefan *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward *Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *Richard White as Gaston *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson and Shego *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles and Cooper *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Paul Kandel as Clopin *Michael Wincott as Scroop *Tom Kane as Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Santino Montana as Prince Hans *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *B. D. Wong as Shang *Steve Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy *Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico *Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai *Zach Callison as John Darling and Toulouse *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *James Earl Jones as Chernabog, Mufasa and Darth Vader *Keith David as Doctor Facilier *Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu *Gregg Berger as Kerchak *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg *Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Katy Perry as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Sam Witwer as Darth Maul *Tom Kenny as Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Tod, Dinky, Dodger, and Leo Callisto *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck and Hirch Versham *Various voices as Various Moogles *Kevin Schon as Timon and Happy *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon *Jennifer Tilly as Grace *Max Burkholder as Roo *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Patricia Lentz as Laverne *Minnie Driver as Jane Porter *Michael J. Fox as Milo Thatch *Hilary Duff as Animated Lizzie McGuire *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Kelsey Grammer as Francis *Candi Milo as Yzma and Irma Lair *Don Novello as Vincenzo Santorini *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Vincent Martella as Hope Estheim and Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Merc and The Backson *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick *Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Miguel Ferrer as Shan-Yu *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Kath Soucie as Perdita, Sally and Tish Katsufrakis *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Kittie as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin *Jim Carrey as Decoe and Ebenezer Scrooge *Sarah Vowell as Violet *D.B. Sweeney as Stika *Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling, Berlioz, Koda and Dash *Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Vanessa Marshall as Nala *Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai *Susan Egan as Megara and Helga Katrina Sinclair *Michael Gough as Gopher *Preston Bailey as Bambi *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu and Mr. Arrow *Parker Goris as Flounder *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita, Tinker Bell, Vanilla the Rabbit and Huntsgirl *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as 1959 Princess Aurora and Sailor Mercury *Elle Fanning as Live-Action Princess Aurora and Marine the Raccoon *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Jasper, Merlin, Archimedes, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Lumiere and Zazu *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Wayne Knight as Wilbur and Tantor *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Amy Adams as Princess Giselle *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Jake T. Austin as Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, Knuckles the Echidna and Crunch Bandicoot *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Esmeralda, Kanga, Lor McQuarrie, and Coco Bandicoot *Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus and Carver Descartes *David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler *Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Crash Bandicoot *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Basil, Benny the Cab and Jack-in-the-Box *Susanne Blakeslee as 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Queen Narissa and Madame Medusa *Angelina Jolie as Live-Action Maleficent *Glenn Close as Live-Action Cruella De Vil *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Sam Riley as Diaval *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Bill Baretta as Pepe and Rowlf *Colleen Villard as the Wasp and Miles 'Tails' Prower *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *David Rudman as Scooter *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit and Rizzo *Will Sasso as Eddie Valiant *Haley Joel Omsent as Sora, Christopher Robin, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Riku *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas *Quinton Flynn as Axel, Silver the Hedgehog and 10th Doctor (new dialogue) *Colin Ford as Jake the Pirate *Megan Richie as Izzy the Pirate *Stephanie Sheh as Honey the Cat and Sailor Moon *Tara Strong as Rikku, Shade the Echidna and Squirrel Girl *Kirk Thronton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum *Cindy Robinson as Tawna Bandicoot *Selena Gomez as Amy Rose *Ray Liotta as Tommy Vercetti *Johnny Yong Bosch (in Ichigo voice) as Huang Lee *Danny Mastrogiorgio as Tony Cipriani *Ail Hillis as Lightning Farron *Kyle Herbert as Ryu *Rick Gomez as Zack Fair *Yuri Lowenthal as Cecil Harvey, Rallen and Vanitas *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Jeena *Steve Burton as Cloud Strife *David Tennant as 10th Doctor (archive recordings) Songs #Highway Star (Performed by Stryper) (at the title screen of the game) #In Love Again (Performed by Rogue Traders) (at the game credits roll of the game) #Sugar Rush (Performed by AK848) (at the character selection of the game) #Immortals (Performed by Fall Out Boy) (at the kart upgrading section of the game) Trivia *Ursula is new voiced by Tress MacNeille. Tress MacNeille replaced Pat Carroll voice of Ursula. *Jafar is new voiced by Jim Cummings. Jim Cummings replaced Jonathan Freeman voice of Jafar. *Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham is new voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh replaced Alan Young voice of Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham. *Ludwig Von Drake is new voiced by Dan Povenmire. Dan Povenmire replaced Corey Burton voice of Ludwig Von Drake. *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Classic Sonic the Hedgehog are the first guest characters in the game. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega. **In addition, Cream and Jaena were both voiced by Michelle Ruff. *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum are the second guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (later Disney). *Tommy Vercitti, Toni Cipriani and Huang Lee are the third guest characters in this game. Grand Theft Auto is owned by Rockstar Games. **Sprisingly, Their dialogue from their games were censored most likely due to Disney being a Child-friendly entertainment company. *Tag are fourth guest characters in this game. ModNation Racers is owned by United Front Games. **Also, they are the only guest characters to originate from an M-rated video game although the game is rated E10+. **This new dialogue from their games including "Disney Interactive Studios Presents!", "Developed by Avalanche Software and United Front Games!" "Disney Kart!!!", "Start your engines!", "3...", "2..." "1..." "Go!" "Power Up!", "Bowling Bomb!", "Missiles!", "Shield!", "Juiced Up!", "Supercharger!", "Invincible!", "2nd lap!", "3rd lap!", "4th lap!", "5th lap!", "6th lap!", "Final lap!", "You lost!", "You win in 1st place!" and "That's all folks! Thanks to Disney!" were announcer. **Most of their dialogue from their games excluding "Woah!", "Oh man." and "Great.". were censored to make the game more appropriate for Disney's target audience. *Rainbow Dash was the 5th Guest Character in the game. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro although Rainbow Dash appeared exclusively in the mobile version of the game. Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:The Aristocats Category:Sonic series Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Final Fantasy Category:Grand Theft Auto